residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dom Lee
This article was written by Hyper Zergling. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. * This article is apart of the Hyper Zergling continuity. Dominic Lee, or simply Dom, is a virus-infected, self-trained elite fighter who's only lifetime goal is to eliminate the remaining former members of the Umbrella Corporation and the existence of the Progenitor Virus. History As an infant, Dom was injected with the T-Virus, and was intended to be a Tyrant. However, before the Umbrella Corporation could add any further genetic alternations, Dr. Lee secretly escorted him to his wife (Mrs. Lee). He told her what happened to their son, and, "When things get out of hand, give him this watch." Dr. Lee was soon caught, and murdered. Dom lived a normal life (without a father), until the T-Virus was introduced to his town. At school, he saw some of his classmates eat teachers and other students. He ran towards home, starting his fear of Zombies. When he arrived home, he saw a dead Hunter, and his mother holding a gun. Mrs. Lee had a cut on her arm. She explained to Dom about the Umbrella Corporation, and how he was one of their experiments. She gave him the watch and committed suicide because she was infected due to the attack from the hunter. From that day on, Dom vowed to strike down the members of the Umbrella Corporation, one by one, and bring the Progenitor Virus and its descendants to their permanent extinction. The watch contained a map to where he could take refuge. The heavily-built house only contained two rooms: a bathroom, and a room with everything else. The main room had shelves full of weapons, small vehicles, and instruction manuals on how to use each. It also contained books of martial arts. Dom eventually developed his way of fighting. 2006 The T-Virus found itself in the town where Dom's hideout is located. On his way back from buying food, Dom saw one of his neighbors eating his wife. He decapitated both of them with his broadsword. Believing he wasn't ready to face his worst fear, he ran around the town, shooting anyone who seemed infected. But of course, the spreading of a virus is incredibly fast. Dom stayed in his bunker, until one day, he heard crying of a little girl. He opened the door and found Felicia alone and on the street. He called to her to come in. A few days later, he was running out of supplies. He knew he needed to steal food from the store. While gathering the food, a zombie managed to bite his finger. However, before he could shoot himself, his finger itched and healed. That caused him to lose his fear of zombies. Meanwhile, Felicia became impatient so she opened the door to look out side. A zombie stood just a few meters away, facing her. Dom quickly shot it in the head, and warned Felicia never to open the door, unless of course, for obvious reasons. With his new courage, Dom decided to kill all the zombies in the area: all at once. Receiving information on a T-Virus outbreak on their way to arrest Ozwell E. Spencer, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine rushed towards the unknown town. They found Dom, who was hacking away at zombies with his blade, and helped him kill the rest. Dom thanked them, and told them his story. Unfortunately (for him), he learned that Umbrella was already destroyed by Chris and Jill. Upon returning to his original hideout for supplies, Dom finds a letter he never noticed, along with an unknown virus sample and a computer chip. The letter read: Dear Dom, I apologize for ruining your life, but this is what you need to do to get rid of the Progenitor Virus before it consumes the whole world. The virus sample I supplied you is not anyhow related to the Progenitor, and it may hold the key to exterminating that zombie-creating virus. You need to inject this sample into yourself, and it will allow you to adapt to nearly anything your body encounters, including eradicating the T-Virus in your system. Don't worry, it will most likely give you new superhuman abilities. Additional samples are hidden in other locations shown in the computer chip you should insert into your watch. Since I did not have time to give the virus a name, I will give that right to you. I know it is hard for you to survive, and it is my fault. But I will always be with you. Love, Your Father After reading the letter, he named the virus, the Hyper-evolutionary virus, and injected it into himself. Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution Coming Soon 2009 Coming Soon Personality Due to the death of his mother, Dom displays a very cold and blunt personality. However, he constantly shows concern for the safety of others (especially for the female characters he meets). Characteristics Like Tyrant T-103, Dom does not have any inhuman body parts and has superhuman strength, speed, and regeneration capabilities. And like Albert Wesker, his eyes are inhuman, except they are dark blue with orange pupils (his pupils are not slits). He also has a pair of nictitating membranes for keeping his eyes moist while he runs at high speeds without his helmet. He uses projectile weapons like normal humans do, except with incomparable lethal skill. He carries an M16A3 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, an XM11L (modified SIG P226), and a Chinese broadsword made of Silicon Carbide for additional hardness. He only uses the broadsword when he is low on ammunition. Wardrobe Dom generally wears a sweatshirt, a bulletproof vest over it, and usually a motorcycle helmet. Dom's Weapons (Gallery) Image:M16A3_M203.jpg|M16A3+M203 Image:XM11L.jpg|XM11L Image:Dao.jpg|Dom's sword Category: Characters